6 Shots
by shiningjess
Summary: For Yullen Week. Shot 3 - Date. Lavi! Stop eating the dates!
1. Chapter 1 : Misunderstanding

**Shot 1: Misunderstood **

_Standard Disclaimers Apply _

_______

He could feel the curse extending to the whole of his body.

_It wouldn't be long. _

But Yuu Kanda would die a warrior.

_Mugen, please. _

But his world went black.

_________

"I'm an exorcist, damn it," Kanda attempted to yank himself free from the ropes binding him, "Let me go!"

_Are you sure?_

__________

A page from the _Secret History of The World_, by The Bookman Clan

_Yuu Kanda__  
Age: 19__  
Role: Exorcist  
Innocence: Mugen. In the form of a Japanese sword(Katana)_

_Notes:__(Added June 1, 1898)  
It was revealed that Kanda is an exorcist made from an akuma who was supposedly an innocence carrier. So in a sense they reversed the akumation process on him. His sanity and life as a human was encapsulated in his lotus. Now that the lotus is on the verge of completely withering, Kanda is returning to what he was supposed to me. _

_________

"Baka Moyashi, go away"

"No I won't,"

"Get away from me Moyashi,"

_Kill. _

The voice of the Earl is getting louder.

"Moyashi!"

_Kill exorcist._

The Earl is commanding.

"Get away from me, Moyashi! I will fucking kill you if you don't,"

"No, let me help you,"

And Allen hummed a tune.

The tune of the 14th.

______________

A page from the _Secret History of The World_, by The Bookman Clan

_June 1,1896_

_Today, Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker escaped from the Dark Order Headquarters and declared traitors to the Dark Order._

______________

Kanda stirred.

_Where am I? _

He doesn't hear the Earl's voice anymore.

_I am still sane. _

________________

A page from the _Secret History of The World_, by The Bookman Clan

_The 14__th__ Noah was like the conscience of the Noah family. He was able to love and hate and he hated the Millennium Earl with a vengeance. He was also the only one, besides Road Kamelot, who has the ability to override the Earl's commands to an akuma. In return, the akuma would be bound forever to the 14__th__ side. _

______________________

"Eh Kanda, do you regret being bound to my side forever?"

"No."

_It was the best thing that ever happened to me._

______________________

A page from _The Dark Order Chronicles,_ by the Dark Order

_At the end of the day, the Dark Order won the war and secured the freedom of all mankind. Allen Walker, the supposed Destroyer of Time had been a menace rather than assistance through it all. In fact, we have reason to suspect that he escaped Dark Order with exorcist turned akuma Yuu Kanda to pledge support for the Millennium Earl. Allen Walker shall always remain in history as a warning to all potential enemies of the Dark Order that even if they had infiltrated the Order, that doesn't mean their plans would succeed. _

_______________________

A page from the _Secret History of The World_, by The Bookman Clan 

_By the time the Dark Order arrived at the Earl's headquarters, they found the Earl and Noah already dead – murdered by someone unknown so therefore they claimed all the credit. The only clue to the identity of the murderers was a lotus leaf and a bean sprout that the Earl's dead body clutched at his left hand. _

_The whole world misunderstood what it was like to be a hero. _

____________________

**Author's Notes**

This is a new style that I am trying today. Please review on how do you find it :D Anyway if you guys don't get what's going on:

**Explanation**

Basically Kanda's lotus withered during a battle and it turned out that he was a actually an akuma turned to exorcist by the Science Department and now that his lotus was withering, he was going back to being an akuma. Allen comes along to visit Kanda and was chased away by the rapidly akuma-fying Kanda. This is symbolised he was beginning to be able to hear the Earl's commands and was taking all his willpower to force himself not to heed it. Allen said he would instead help Kanda. The next thing Kanda knows, he was back to himself. Apparently Allen had sought the 14th help to undo the process and Allen had also smuggled himself and Kanda out of the Dark Order. The last pieces of entries basically highlights how the Dark Order won the war at the end and claimed all the credit to themselves. The only symbolisations of who actually won the war was only in the lotus (Kanda) and beansprout (Allen of course) but yet it was all brushed away.

I didn't want to do a typical Allen and Kanda misunderstood each other sort of story so I decided to try something new, and in a sense, it kinda just brushed the theme misunderstanding by. There are a few misunderstandings in this drabble. Firstly is how the Dark Order misunderstood both Kanda and Allen as traitors. Second, was how the people would have misunderstood the Dark Order as winning the world. The third would be that people misunderstood what a hero really is. We would have thought of some victory parade for Allen and Kanda, but no, not only were their credit taken away from them, but they were also ridiculed in history. They had to runaway forever. Heroism is commonly misunderstood about the glory and the honour, but really heroism is sacrifice.

The Yullen here seems to be more of a additional character rather than a centralpiece. *defends herself* I am sorry!

Credits don't go to me for most of these ideas. They came from everywhere – Spiderman, Bleach and Terminator Salvation (See whether you can pick up where everything came from)

**And REVIEW. I need to know whether this style works. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Prank

**Shot 2 : Prank**

_Standard disclaimers apply_

_________________________________________________________________________

Everyone thought Yuu Kanda was abnormal. Well he wasn't normal in having a lotus that preserved his life but on top of it, everyone assumed that he had no feelings for nuts. Afterall who in the right state of mind (or heart for that matter) could maintain that stone cold demeanor no matter rain or shine? The only thing close to emotion that was emitted from Kanda was annoyance. In fact one finder observed that Kanda was more of a constantly annoyed fighting machine rather than a full blown human being with heart and flesh.

But no, they had all been tricked by Kanda. The problem with Kanda was not that he did not have any emotion – the contrary was true. But Kanda learnt that emotions were useless in this world, if anything, it was a weakness that enemies could exploit. Emotions was thus, in his opinion, was something to be avoided at all cost because indulging in them was a sure road to disaster. Therefore, he learnt to control feeling anything.

To aid himself in that he needed to make sure that other people believed that he had no emotions at all so that they would not try to elicit any emotion from him. The first thing he knew he had to do was to keep his distance away from people. The further away they were from him, the less likely they were able to do any harm to him. The finders were easy, all he had to do was to scorn them, pick up a fight with them once in a while and they would be easily taken care of. Afterall, with the Dark Order hierarchy, finders were at the bottom of it so a little exercise of his higher rank would do. Next he needed to reduce the amount of socializing with fellow exorcists. Before Lavi came to the Dark Order, it was working out fine, with him basically eat, sleep, train or go for missions. All invitations by fellow exorcist for parties, gatherings were rudely rejected by him.

True enough, before long, Kanda was the dreaded one in Dark Order.

Until Lavi came into the order. From then on the illusion that Kanda built was slowly being shattered. Lavi was literally haunting Kanda all day and all night. It was obvious that Lavi wanted to be Kanda's friend for some strange reason. No matter how Kanda tried to brush him off, being rude, threatening him etc, Lavi just would stubbornly not back off. Slowly and unconsciously Kanda, he would rather die than admit it, began to enjoy Lavi's presence around. There was something comparatively comforting to have someone constant around. Kanda began to entertain thoughts about friends and companionship which had not crossed his mind for a very long time. Part of Kanda wanted to continue to block himself from the world, he couldn't afford to let emotions take over, but yet another part of him was beginning to crack slowly.

But Lavi wasn't enough to undo what Kanda had built up for the past 10 years. It was Allen, Allen Walker who would complete the job. The first time he saw Allen, there was already a sense of intimacy. He saw how Allen was not being accepted by the gatekeeper because of his curse, and it immediately brought to his mind how he was kicked out by his own township because of how his wounds just healed by themselves. He remembered how people shouted that he was a cursed boy and devil's advocate as they stoned him– their voice still rang in his head if he thought about it. He began to superimpose Allen's innocent pleading with his own childhood ones. No, Kanda would refuse to shake hands with someone who reminded him so much of his past. He could not be dragged further into the emotional abyss.

Kanda had silently hoped that he would see as little of Allen as possible in the Dark Order. But life had a sense of humour. Through Lavi, then his self proclaimed best friend, he was brought into the presence of Allen every single day. And every single day, Allen's curse would remind him of his own curse and how he was banished from everything because of it.

Allen Walker was also a master in hiding his emotions. It would be difficult for anyone normal to see through the facade but a master could always see through a master. It had always been clear to Kanda that there were a lot of things that Allen did not want to do. Lavi, for example, was too irritating at times. But instead of telling the noisy Bookman Junior off, Allen just smiled, listened and even encouraging him to go on. Time and time again, Kanda wanted to scream at Allen for being such a pretentious freak but the moment that thought crossed Kanda's mind, he knew he was losing it. He was losing control of his own emotions. The hold that Kanda had on his own emotions was reducing by the moment. And then Kanda was desperate. He thought of stepping up the insults.

Of all the planning that Kanda put into making sure that he would not let any emotions set in, he had not counted on someone to have Allen's guts. He thought he was able to intimidate people away but no, Allen Walker refused to be intimated. If anything, Allen intimidated him sometimes. Not only was his tongue as wicked as himself (or possibly worse than him), Allen could easily be on par or more powerful than him. Suddenly, Kanda's mediation times ended up with thoughts on how to better Allen – be it in curses, or in akuma fighting skills or whatever.

Whenever the younger exorcist went for a mission, Kanda always felt something nagging at the back of his heart. But everytime that feeling rose within his heart, he chucked it away. But the tugging got progressively stronger and Kanda found it difficult to uphold the illusion that he doesn't care. The furtive glances that he found himself stealing at Allen during at missions could hardly be explained as Kanda being competitive.

No, he didn't care about Allen, he tried to convince himself again and again. He wasn't reliant on Allen, he didn't need Allen to make himself feel complete. All he was feeling was simply an interest in a new specimen.

But Allen dismissed all his futile rationalizations by placing his lips on Japanese.

_Kanda managed to trick everyone into believing in his heartlessness, but life decided to throw him a prank in the form of Allen Walker._

_And he fell for him. _

________________________________________________________________________________________

Firstly, thanks for all the reviews for the previous shot. I am personally, not very pleased with the ending myself. Apparently I got into an argument with my mum towards the end and I couldn't get the feel of the story back. What do you guys feel? I actually had a very hard time trying to come out with this one because I am simply not gifted in the art of humour. So here goes, a whacked up interpretation of Prank. I worked around the theme of Life's a prank and this is what I got. It's pretty sappy I know but hey.. **REVIEW?**

P.S: I promise better ideas for the next few fics!


	3. Chapter 3 : Date

**Shot 3 – Date**

_Standard Disclaimers Apply._

_For my cousin Sarah, I think you will like this fic and cheer up with some sap!  
_

_________________________________________

Date: 1 June 1895 (Afternoon)

Location: Allen's Room in the Dark Order Headquarters

Allen Walker had just returned from a mission and was intending to return to his room in the Dark Order to rest. To his horror, Lavi was sitting on his bed, and happily eating something from a glass container.

"MOYASHI CHAN!" Lavi greeted Allen in between chewing, "These dates are delicious! Where did you get them from?"

As he was questioning Allen, Lavi continued to shove more dates into his mouth.

"STOP EATING THE DATES!" Allen almost screamed as he snatched the container from Lavi's hand only to find nothing left. Allen glared at Lavi who grinned back at him.

"I'm sorry, but I finished them all!" Lavi faked a pout, hands opening wide to emphasize his point, "You are so mean! How could not share such good food with me!"

Allen's look of anger evolved into one of sadness as he said softly, "Those dates are not meant to be eaten,"

_____________________________________________________________

Date: 10 July 1894 (Evening)

Location : Train station, Middle Eastern region

"Wait up Kanda!"

Allen was, unfortunately, sent on a mission with the _best_ person that he could ever be sent to a mission with. That person was Yuu Kanda – rude, foul mouthed, bad tempered. His reputation was so bad that it would be the death of at least three quarters of dark order, to attempt to place him in an amiable light. The current scenario was a clear illustration. Apparently, the moment that the two exorcists got off the train, Kanda rushed off in search of the suspected innocence, leaving Allen, who didn't have as long legs as Kanda, play a catch up game. It would have been more considerate if Kanda waited for Allen and left with him together, but if he ever waited for anyone, he wouldn't be called Kanda.

Innocence was suspected to be present in a village some distance from the train station that they alighted from. The other details were, as usual, rather vague and Komui's side notes, such as how Lenalee was in that area before, were written in such huge and illegible handwriting that it covered some of the important details of the mission. The only important thing that Allen and Kanda gathered from them and a finder (who would cease to be important in this story after this) was that, people were reported to be missing after a beloved tribe leader died.

Both exorcists decided - to be more exact, Kanda decided and Allen had decided to follow because he was too hungry to argue with Kanda, to lounge at one of the villager's houses for the night.

_________________________________________________________________

Date: 10 July 1894 (Night)

Location: Villager's House – Dining Area

"Is it true that people are missing from your village?" Allen asked their host, a middle aged woman, modestly dressed, motherly and who was kind enough to let the two exorcists stay for free for a few nights. He had hoped to get more information about the missing persons from this lady as well.

"Oh, so you have heard too," she replied, "Gosh, those teenagers, at the prime of their lives and then, poof they go. Just like that!"

"Only teenagers?" Allen asked, hoping to seek out more.

"Ya. Could we not talk about that? This whole talk about people dying is making my upset. I've got some dates here from the tree we planted. Do you want it for desert?" The woman offered a plate of red dates to Allen and Kanda while diverting the Allen's inquiry. Kanda, who had been sitting silently during the whole conversation, observing his surroundings with his usual scowl and hands firmly gripping Mugen at all times, stood up as she tried to offer him the dates.

"I'm going to bed,"

"Just try some!" She tried pushing the plate of dates in front of Kanda.

"Che, sweet things are disgusting," It was the only reply Kanda made as he left, not even looking at the dates. She looked disappointed at Kanda's rejection. Allen, noticing that she wasn't too pleased with Kanda's attitude, placed a hand on her.

"He is like that all the time, don't mind him. I will eat your dates. I love dates!" Allen then stuffed the dates into his mouth, commenting, "they are so sweet!"

"Eat more!" She said, smiling, as she returned to the kitchen to get more of the dates.

Her smile changed from a genial one into a sly one.

______________________________________________________________________

Location: Guest Bedroom of villager's house

Dark Order's residential devil, on the other hand, retreated to his room to rest. As his mind slowly drifted into a light sleep, a thought kept nagging him.

_I've got some dates from the tree we planted_ _here. _

Kanda didn't remember seeing any date palm trees around this village at all. The more he thought about it, the more suspicious he felt. But then again, there was always Allen's detecting left eye. If their host was an akuma, he would have detected it already. Kanda tried to tell himself that it was an occupational hazard, he was just being too paranoid since unlike the bean, he could not detect akuma until they appear in front of him. But still, why did the woman lie? Kanda's instincts were telling him that something was dead wrong. He pondered somemore about the dates and his glutton of a partner who would probably finish everything that was sweet within seconds. The more Kanda tried to piece two and two together, he began to feel even more uneasy. What if the dates were poisonous?

_Damn Moyashi_. Kanda thought as he grabbed Mugen and went to check on Allen who had yet to return to their room to rest. _You are just too troublesome. _

Kanda opened the door to see the white haired walking unsteadily towards the room.

"Oy!" Kanda called, shaking Allen when the latter approached.

"Ah?" Allen said giddily, "Why is everything spinning?"

_Fuck. _

The dates _were _really poisonous. _And only the naïve, stupid, ignorant moyashi would eat so much of it! _Kanda thought to himself as Allen collapsed onto Kanda, foam forming at the corner of his mouth.

Left hand holding the unconscious Allen, Kanda unsheathed Mugen.

_She's going to pay._

__________________________________________________________________

Date: 11 July 1894 (Afternoon)

Location: Dark Order Infirmary.

Allen woke up to white walls and ceilings. _Am I dead?_

"ALLEN!"

Oh, he was definitely alive.

"Hi Lavi," Allen said as he turned to face the his visitors - Lavi and Lenalee, "So I am in the infirmary. How's Kanda?"

"Yu-chan is fine! Apparently he was pretty heroic, he took the fainted you with his left hand, took out Mugen and stabbed through the broker who came to the room. He finished her in one stroke. Straight to the heart, amazing Yu Chan. With one hand!" Lavi began to blabber enthusiastically, complete with hand gestures and facial emotions, "And then there were like a couple of akumas that appeared at that time, level 1s and 2s, and swish went Mugen and then they were all killed and then he carried you all the way back from the mission to deposit you here. Ain't he sweet! Yu-chan has a heart afterall! "

"Em Lavi," Lenalee said, "You sounded like a fangirl. And Allen, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty fine I guess. Slow down Lavi, tell me what's going on,"

"Aye aye. You /had/ poisoned/ dates/ served/ by /the/ woman/ who/ was/ a/ broker/," Lavi said, atrociously slowly, and pronouncing each word fully.

"Lavi!" Lenalee glared, "Be nice,"

"Okay okay. So it turned out that you had poisoned dates from a broker. By the time you returned to the room you lost consciousness. Apparently in Kanda's arms! " Lavi gushed at the last bit.

"Poisoned dates? But they were so delicious! I can still imagine the sweetness going down my throat! Middle Eastern dates are really the best! And yes yes, I get it now. But Lavi," A thought came to Allen's mind, "How did you know the details of my mission so well?"

"Well, Kanda told Komui and Komui told Reever and Reever told Bookman and Bookman told me!" Lavi beamed proudly at his information gathering abilities and possibly how he managed to lighten up Bookman's version of events with his use of adjectives, tone and hand gestures.

"And the means everyone in Dark Order knows now," Allen muttered softly.

________________________________________________________________

Date: 12 July 1894

Location: Dark Order Cafeteria

Allen was discharged that morning and he decided to proceed to his favourite place in the whole cafeteria to fill his stomach to see Kanda sitting in his usual "emo-corner" eating his usual soba. Honestly, Allen was pretty much filled with gratitude for the Japanese after the mission. But there was this lingering part of him that refused to say thank you or show any outward expressions of gratitude to the meanest exorcist around. Allen reasoned that Kanda did not deserve a thank you. So Allen decided to taunt him instead. It would taste much better than fifty sticks of dango.

"So what happened to your warning about leaving comrades behind Bakanda?" Allen started, "Softening?"

"Weakling moyashi," Kanda stood up, "You NEEDED to be saved,"

"I AM NOT WEAK AND I AM NOT MOYASHI!"

"In your dreams, MO-YA-SHI,"

"BAKANDA!"

Lavi, as if on cue, appeared at the cafeteria while the two were having a glaring contest (yet again) and tried to break the fight which by then had gathered the notice of the whole cafeteria filled with exorcists, scientists and finders. _Allen sure had a strange way of saying thank you,_ Lavi thought.

Kanda and Allen both went on their separate ways back to their rooms, fuming by the insults of each other. Allen absentmindedly put his hand into one of his pockets only to find something there which he was not supposed to be there. He pulled out the mysterious thing from his pocket.

A small container filled with dates from the Middle East.

When did that get in?

There was a note attached,

_For the Moyashi who died eating too many dates. _

_____________________________________________________________________

Date: 3 June 1895 (Afternoon)

Location: One of the corridors at Dark Order

"Oy Moyashi,"

"My name's..."But he was cut short by a bottle being tossed at him.

Dates.

"How.. how did you?"

"Lavi was whining day in and day out about him eating your dates and how upset you looked. I thought that would shut him up once and for all,"

_______________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note**

Sorry a bit late. Coz this one is relatively longer and I had to do some editions. Heh. Dates aren't exactly my favourite food though. And just do a goggle/wiki and you can find out more about the dates that made this story :D. I added the dates of the event for the sake of having fun with the word Date. I hope it's not too distracting. I hope it's not too sappy for your liking as well! Oh, and just in case you were wondering, I thought making Lavi describe how Kanda heroically protected Allen would be funner than just describing it in normal narrative :D Thanks for all the previous reviews though, keep them coming, they make me more encouraged to write!

**REVIEW THIS TIME TOO! **


End file.
